


旖旎镜中情

by LoveBBCSH



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: John wants to take care of Sherlock, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, PWP, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Insecurity, Sherlock gets overwhelmed easily
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveBBCSH/pseuds/LoveBBCSH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>看着我，一如既往。</p>
            </blockquote>





	旖旎镜中情

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mirrored](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4328064) by [WhimsicalEthnographies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhimsicalEthnographies/pseuds/WhimsicalEthnographies). 



他们相处融洽，因为他们互相补足了对方生命中的欠缺。夏洛克为约翰带来超越世俗常规的不羁：即使是在没有案子的日子里，都充满了典型的夏洛克式的独特激情与刺激。而约翰则回报夏洛克以安稳，虽然听起来奇特，可是约翰能让那个精彩的大脑得以沉浸在原样就被接纳的快乐中。夏洛克搅得约翰的世界不按常轨运行，约翰则温柔地把夏洛克导入自己的轨道。

这方式十分有效，完美无缺。

自然，夏洛克讨厌承认约翰叫他安心，反正不会大声说出来。他会发牢骚抱怨个不停，可是由着约翰确保他吃饭睡觉，逢着他情绪恶劣的时候，只要说一声“你，到这儿来”，他就会过去蜷在约翰身边。夏洛克多年刻意建立起与世隔绝的高墙，却允许约翰透过墙看到了叫他这样珍爱夏洛克的东西，这种绝对的信任，约翰是绝对不会当做理所应当不值一提的事。约翰是夏洛克的中心，在恒常令人眼花缭乱的信息和刺激中，让夏洛克可以聚焦的唯一一点。

显而易见，他们自然把这种相处的模式也带入了性生活中。他们的第一次是在差不多四个月前（在约翰回归贝克街两个月之后，“再也不离开，夏洛克”），夏洛克紧张兮兮又焦虑不安，他急于得到约翰的触摸，可是很快就因为暴露出自己缺少经验而自惭形秽，有些畏手畏脚，而且一下子这么多刺激，叫他一时无力招架。

“夏洛克，没关系的……什么都没关系。”约翰温柔地吻着夏洛克高高的颧骨，在他唇下，夏洛克的皮肤滚烫发红。“我可以全都做给你看…….或者什么也不做。全由你来定，心肝。”

这亲昵的称呼叫夏洛克脸更红了。“我想要，非常想，约翰。”夏洛克垂下头。“就是，”他眼睛又翻上去看着天花板，“就是……”他双手在脑袋边一挥，显然十分沮丧。约翰抓住他的手，捏了一把。

“我懂。”他的拇指安抚地摩挲着夏洛克的手腕。“只要记住……这里只有我们，只有我和你。夏洛克，是我呀。”他放开夏洛克的双手，抬起他的脸让他们眼神交汇。“只要记住，只有我。”

“约翰。”夏洛克轻叹一声，靠上去亲吻他，轻柔而开放。那一晚，约翰一点一点、慢慢地让夏洛克溃散，每当他僵住或是腼腆地退缩，每当感觉太过，约翰都会低语：“睁开你的眼睛，看着我，夏洛克。”到了清晨时分，床单已经是一片狼藉，约翰从夏洛克身体里感觉到他高潮来临，他的双腿紧紧夹住约翰的腰，眼神直勾勾地盯住他的脸。

夏洛克意外地开放和接纳，他乐意听从约翰的摆布，只要约翰在那儿让他安心。约翰是个浪子，一直都是，乐意和任何人做任何事。可是和夏洛克在一起，是完全不同的体验。自然，约翰是主导，而看着夏洛克跟随着他，学习这些年都不曾让自己体验过的东西，真是叫人愉快。（尽管约翰绝不会开口承认，可是他很为自己是唯一可以这样触摸夏洛克的人而感到兴奋和自豪。）

有些步履维艰的日子，无论夏洛克是多么想要躺下来和约翰一起，什么都不想，任自己被席卷而去。又有些日子则轻松得出乎约翰的意料。可是总会有那么一个或是几个时刻，夏洛克呼吸会变得尖利，会用手掌按住自己的眼睛，因为实在是太多了。这时约翰就会温柔地亲吻着夏洛克的额头，把他的手从眼睛上拉开，问他是不是想要停下，而夏洛克会晃着满头发卷儿，激烈地摇头。约翰微笑着，温柔地吻着他，提醒他只要专注在自己身上，看着约翰的脸，记得当他的思想被感觉湮没，在一切纷乱令人不知所措的信号后面，只是约翰。

这总是很有效。约翰非常骄傲，知道自己对夏洛克有那样的力量，毫无保留地给予并从中得到享受。

直到一次，就那么一次，他没成功。

他们总是乐于尝试新鲜事，夏洛克乐意也急于学会约翰展示给他的任何东西，而这个甚至没那么特别。那是他们进入这种新关系的三周之后的一个深夜，在解决了一个案子之后，他们的神经都还在因为肾上腺素高歌，而他们已经多日不曾安寝也没有性事。这种时候总是会欲望汹涌，强烈到几乎令人炫目，约翰已然需要告诉夏洛克记得呼吸看着他。夏洛克贴着他的脸气喘吁吁，阳物湿滑滚烫地贴在约翰肚子上，约翰搂住他，三根手指在他后穴里进进出出。

“约翰……”夏洛克的呼吸湿润火热地掠过约翰的双唇，他们汗湿的额头贴在一起。

“你这么紧，心肝……总是这么紧。”约翰吻着他，张大眼睛。“你觉得你准备好了吗？”

夏洛克热烈地点点头，发卷拂过约翰的脸颊。“是的，约翰，是的，求你！”

“那好，我甜蜜的宝贝。”他再次吻了他。当他把手指滑出，夏洛克皱起眉，约翰将手伸到两人之间抚摸着夏洛克的阳物。“为了我翻身趴着，膝盖支起来。”不知为什么，他们之前从没用过这个姿势；他们互相骑乘过，也面对面缠绵过，可是约翰不曾从夏洛克身后进入他。他喜欢这个姿势，喜欢看到他爱人（无论男女）背上的肌肉颤抖收缩。

从后面看去，夏洛克可爱极了，垂着头，约翰用双手顺着他长长白皙的脊背抚摸，寻找瓷器样光洁的肌肤上那些小小的疤痕。当他沉入夏洛克紧致滚烫的身体，他弓起背呻吟。完美极了。

约翰抽插了几下之后才意识到一切并非完美。夏洛克的呼吸不是那种快活的急促的喘息，而是在喉咙里大口倒气。不像约翰通常进入他时那样，他没有呻吟，也没有无所顾忌的呜咽。当约翰一只手顺着夏洛克的腹部往下摸到他的阳物，感觉它在飞快地变软。这可不妙。

约翰停下抽插的动作，覆在夏洛克背上，吻着他的肩膀。他在颤抖，不是因为快感。他头低垂着。约翰知道。约翰自然能知道。

“夏洛克，心肝，怎么了？”没有回答，只是大声地吁了口气。约翰把鼻子挨进夏洛克的颈窝。“夏洛克，你得告诉我……是太多了吗？”

约翰感觉到他费力地吞咽了下，点了点头，依然耷拉着脑袋。哎呀，糟糕。

“没事的，甜心……没关系的。”他直起身。“你想要我出来吗？”

“是的。”夏洛克的声音嘶哑而颤抖，他的肩膀此刻抖得厉害。

“好的。”约翰温柔地退出来，一只手抚摸着夏洛克的胸口。他心跳得很厉害。“躺下来，亲爱的，慢慢地深呼吸。”

夏洛克立刻瘫倒在床上，蜷成一团，努力深呼吸。他把脸埋进枕头。约翰感到心疼，他的阳物也很快开始软下来。

“就是这样。”约翰温柔地揉着夏洛克后颈，安抚着他。“深呼吸。对不起，心肝，我不是故意害你受不了的。”他又抚摸按摩了好一会儿，直到夏洛克不再颤抖，呼吸也放慢平稳。“我去拿块毛巾，再泡些茶。你还好吗？”

夏洛克在枕头里点点头，身体放松了一些。

“我马上就回来，心肝。”约翰靠过去轻吻了下夏洛克的脸颊，湿漉漉的咸咸的。

过了一会儿。约翰用一块热毛巾把夏洛克和自己都擦干净，让夏洛克喝了半杯茶，他们躺在一起，夏洛克的脸埋在约翰的颈窝里。

“对不起，约翰。”他的声音低沉凝重。“我不知道是怎么回事。”

“没事的，心爱的。”约翰吻着他的额头。“有些时候感觉会过于强烈。这种事是有的。”

“我不明白，就是，有时候……有时候……”

“我明白。”约翰把鼻子埋进夏洛克的发卷儿里。这样躺在他们的床上，在黑暗里，谈起来心会容易得多。他们最深的秘密和最惊人的坦白多数是这种时候吐露的。“你很敏感，心爱的，你的脑子实在是太快了。你要处理的东西比我们这些人要多得多。你有时候会觉得太过刺激，特别是性这类感觉比较强烈的事，这并不意外。你这里已经有太多东西啦。”他用手指点了点夏洛克的后脑勺。

“当我把注意力集中在你身上，会容易些。我知道是你，约翰，可是……感觉你好遥远。我看不见你，就那么……”

“没事的，我的爱。”

“你想要我--？”

“不要。我觉得没那个心情了。只是现在。”约翰揉了揉夏洛克的头发，再次吻了吻他的额头。“睡吧，明天一大早，格雷格可有一大堆文件等着咱们哪。”

“谁？”

“天啊，夏洛克。格雷格 雷斯垂德。”

“噢。”

“你确定你没事了？”

“是的，约翰。”

他们没再谈过这个插曲，尽管约翰一直无法忘怀此事。有两个原因，一个纯粹意料之中：夏洛克是约翰最关注的人。自从五年前射杀出租车司机那天晚上起，夏洛克的安好就是约翰最在意的事，而且永远如此。现在他会时时留意，甚至比以往更注意，要确保夏洛克感到舒服，并且能看到他的脸。

第二个原因则纯粹出于约翰的私心，而且不可理喻：约翰现在比任何时候都想要从后面干夏洛克。在他们初次尝试之前，这不过是偶尔兴起之念；一直都没有合适的时机，他也无所谓。甚至算不上兴奋。可是此刻，这事成为了禁忌，成了约翰不愿意再尝试的事，结果反而叫他日思夜想。他觉得很丢人，明知道这会让夏洛克多么不舒服，可依然心存这个念头，实在太丢人了。

他们的性生活其实也不差这个。约翰比什么时候都幸福，也许这么说很俗套，可是约翰真心一天比一天更爱夏洛克。和夏洛克有了肉体关系，能看到他柔软的一面，是他平生最满意的事。再加上，约翰无法否认做爱时能看到夏洛克的脸的那种亲密感觉；他很美丽，尤其是在高潮里，眼神迷离，饱满的嘴唇张成一个小小的O型，除了自己的身体和约翰的双眼，再也感觉不到其他的东西。可是，从前约翰也很享受另一种亲密的感觉，不是面对面或是骑在爱人的腿上：深深地插入，可以大幅度摆动身体抽插，能完全覆在另一个人身上，或是把他紧紧地搂在胸口，摸到所有能触摸的到的地方。约翰也想要能看到后庭，那种看到夏洛克的那处紧紧夹裹住他的无比情色的亲密感觉，看到随着约翰猛烈地抽插，那个地方会慢慢红肿的感觉。他想要掰开那对奶白色的臀瓣，看着自己的阳物在其中进出。他想要握住夏洛克的胯然后冲进他的身体，留下青紫的指印，温柔地抚摸和亲吻他背上的线条和浅窝。

这也不算什么大事。真的算不上。约翰珍惜和夏洛克在一起的每一刻；他无条件地爱着整个儿的夏洛克，即使是受过伤害的那部分，它害夏洛克如此没有安全感，性格孤僻；如果夏洛克除了这一件事之外全心地信任约翰，那就这样好了。实际上，只要看到约翰和他在一起，就能让夏洛克完全放开，什么都不想，已经叫约翰受宠若惊了（也许不）。

夏洛克在做爱时需要看到约翰的脸。这真的不算个事儿。然而，每当夏洛克觉得自己真的需要花点功夫睡个觉，他们在夜里安卧，约翰贴住夏洛克的背的时候，总是会忍不住要去反复思量着那个事。他挥之不去那个念头，想着紧紧抓住夏洛克，推进去，贴着那个颀长的身体碾揉，而夏洛克对着面前空荡荡的空间呻吟喘息。

而当夏洛克翻过身，钻进约翰的怀里，轻软地咕哝着，约翰会意识到自己真是个混蛋。每个人都有自己的喜恶；约翰就讨厌脸上沾上体液（在嘴里或者咽进喉咙里倒没事）。这是夏洛克的喜恶。他收紧双臂，夏洛克扭了扭身子，然后又陷入沉睡。

这真的不算什么。不值当再试一次的。  
******

约翰在光线黯淡、灰尘遍布的店里转来转去，而夏洛克忙着盘问店主的妻子。显然，这对夫妻关系并没参与，然而案子很复杂，在受害人卧室里发现的一个十八世纪的茶壶把夏洛克带到这里跟店主夫妇谈谈。这用不了多一会儿。

这间店又小又破败，空气潮湿，有过于浓重的薰衣草的气味。约翰拿起一个银托盘在手里翻来覆去地看着上面的花纹，然后放了回去。他转过身，远处靠墙的自助餐台上放着一个古董外科医生的工具匣，是全套放血的工具。他走过去，打量着皮匣里。多数工具都丢了，天鹅绒上原本放置工具的格子空着，可是还有一把柳叶刀，三个小杯子和一个止血带。约翰拿不准这东西的真假，可是他一直都很迷恋古董医用品；他最值钱的一样是哈瑞送给他的一个理发师兼外科医师的包，是他从医学院毕业时的礼物。

“夏洛克一定喜欢这玩意儿，”他自言自语，翻过盖子看到了价签 – 500磅。“不~~~~会吧。”约翰笑着把盖子翻回来。他们倒不缺钱 –阿加莎绑架案的酬金让他们两个从此都无需工作 – 可是即使有钱，约翰也不会在这种无关紧要的小东西上花费大笔金钱，而且还不全。

约翰听到身后店主妻子的声音开始靠近，转过头。夏洛克熟悉的脚步声跟随着她高跟鞋的声音；她听上去心情倒不坏。奇怪，夏洛克就算是好的时候也有本事叫人相当难受。随着他转过身，他看到了一面高大的穿衣镜靠在墙上。银色的镜面斑斑驳驳，边缘也微微模糊了，桃花心木的底座有点坑洼。约翰看到了自己在镜中的影像；他看上去有点烦躁 –睡得不够吃得太少 – 他也需要刮脸了。

夏洛克突然冲到他身后。“快来，约翰。”他朝门口走去。

“呃，马上，就一会儿。”约翰还没意识到，话就脱口而出。他飞快地转向那套不全的医生包。“我们是要回公寓吗？我觉得想要这个……”他指了指那个皮匣。

夏洛克回身看了看那个匣子，显然感到困惑不解可是努力掩饰。“看在老天份上，约翰，我们可不是在节日大采购。”他哼了一声，可是倒没怒意。他一定是得到了他需要的。“可是我们是回公寓去，我相信已经得到了我需要的。我会给格文电话。谢谢你，伯恩斯布里太太。”夏洛克朝老妇人点头致意，然后一旋身，手伸进贝达弗大衣的兜里。

“只要一……你敢抽烟试试！”约翰喊道，然后朝收款台走去。“我要了那套医生工具，今天就打包。还有那面镜子……”

“啊，好！”老妇人乐了。她的声音也高亢起来，和气但是还是有些刺耳。“那面穿衣镜？桃花心木和紫檀木，铜配件。巴罗公司出品……1895年白金汉郡的手工—”

“多少钱？”约翰打断她。

“2899磅……如果您自己没货车，多付150磅我们可以送货上门。”

“好的。我意思是，镜子我也要了。”约翰从裤子后兜里摸出钱包，抽出他的黑卡（真荒唐）【黑卡：传说中刷卡没上限的顶级信用卡】。“送货也要。拜托。匣子我这就带走。”

“非常好，先生……华生先生。”老妇人拿起卡。

“医生。”

“啊，华生医生。”她开始在现代得要命的收款机上敲打。“我们可以今天下午就送去，或者明天，看您方便。”

“我能电话告诉你吗？”约翰清了清喉咙。“我没准会出门……医生嘛，什么的。”他无所谓地耸耸肩。

“当然可以，华生医生。您的收据上有我们的电话……只要哪天您方便，早晨来电话，午饭过后一点儿我们就能给您送到。” 伯恩斯布里太太从收款机上撕下收据。“在这儿签名，华生医生。我这就把这个给您包好……吓人的东西，放血什么的，可是自有迷人之处……”约翰转身又对着镜子，任那妇人在身后唠唠叨叨，他在想自己刚刚都干了什么。“我也给您一张保险公司的名片……您知道的，古董都应该上保险……”

******

约翰跨过他们卧室的镶玻璃门，身后飘着袅袅热气。夏洛克在圣巴茨，肯定又在干些什么能恶心人的事。在他出门一小时后，那面古董穿衣镜送来了，此刻正靠在墙上，在对着床尾的两个衣柜之间。看上去不错，只是有些挤。边缘微微模糊的旧镜子在床头灯的光中闪闪发亮。

约翰很快地穿好衣服，一条旧牛仔裤和旧T恤，内裤懒得穿了。他朝起居室走去。

两小时二十七分钟后，楼下的大门砰地关上，一双11码的伊夫圣洛朗皮鞋敲打着楼梯。夏洛克一如既往活力十足地冲进门，一旋身，扬起他的贝达弗大衣。

约翰从他的杂志上抬头微笑。“嘿，心肝，今天怎么—哦，老天！这他妈是什么味儿？”

“什么？”夏洛克心不在焉地说，挂好大衣围巾搭在大衣上面。他闻上去就像是死神本人。“哦，那个啊。是的。尸体的防腐没做好，茉莉认为是股动脉破裂。虽然听上去很神奇，死因是急性白血病。真少见，五十岁的女性，有白细胞浸润中枢神经—”

“你坐出租车回来的？一身这个味儿？”约翰咳嗽着用袖子捂住鼻子。很可怕……人体腐烂后那种独特甜腻腻的臭味。他努力克制住干呕。他可没想到这个。

“显而易见，约翰。难道我该去坐地铁？”

“我不知道—别！别坐在那张椅子上！”约翰站起来，抓住夏洛克的胳膊肘，领着他穿过厨房走到浴室门口。“洗澡。”

“约翰！”

“不行。洗澡。你的衣服都脱下来堆地上，我会给拿到外面去。还有你的大衣也一样。圣父圣子啊，你是在尸体上打滚来着吗？”他咳嗽着。

“你可真是的，约翰，你肯定在大解剖室里待过的吧。”

“是的，可是我从来也没有这么一身味儿从那儿出来。”他弯腰，打开老浴缸的龙头。“脱衣服。现在。”

夏洛克气呼呼的，可是听了他的，解开衬衫扣子，脱下来扔在身后的地上。他解开裤子时，故意看着约翰，然后把裤子滑下瘦瘦的胯骨。“你要和我一起洗吗？”

“想都别想。进去。”

“哼。”夏洛克脱下内裤，爬进浴缸。

“好好擦洗。用力。”约翰捡起夏洛克的衬衫，脸拧做一团。“噢，老天爷。”他敛起夏洛克的衣服，伸着胳膊举在身前，跑进厨房，飞快地从洗碗池下面掏出个垃圾袋，和一瓶空气清新剂。他真应该买点这家公司的股票，这玩意儿简直和牛奶一样消耗得飞快。大衣的情形没那么糟，可是怎么也得在哈德森太太的天井里晾上一夜。

换个差劲点的人，要是自己的爱人回到家，闻着就像是放了两个星期的尸体，肯定会心生退意。可是，约翰是个爱着夏洛克 福尔摩斯的男人，所以要想他打退堂鼓，这点事可不够。  
*****  
二十分钟后，夏洛克踏进了卧室，湿漉漉地光着身子，他的湿头发已经开始在额头上打起卷儿。在柔和的灯下，湿意让他凝脂般白皙的肌肤闪着亮光。当夏洛克在他们的卧室中时，会叫人感觉既天真无邪又十分性感，约翰永远也无法对此熟视无睹。约翰盯着他浑然不在意自己的裸体走到柜子那里。

“怎么了？”夏洛克拉开抽屉，扭头看了看坐在床上的约翰。

“没什么，心爱的。我就是喜欢看着你。”

夏洛克假意不屑地皱了皱鼻子，每当约翰说甜言蜜语时他都会这样，可是他的脸颊飞起一抹可爱极了的绯红。他还是不大习惯约翰这样毫无保留的感情流露。

“你用力擦洗了吗？”约翰从床上下来，走去站在夏洛克身后。

“是的，约翰。”

“我可是能知道的。”约翰把双手放在夏洛克瘦瘦的胯骨处，靠上去把鼻子埋进他的后颈窝。湿乎乎过长的发卷痒痒地拂在他脸上。“你闻上去好多了。”

“无聊。”

“嗯嗯……一点不无聊。美味。”约翰轻咬着夏洛克背上柔软白皙的肌肤，一只手绕过去放到夏洛克紧致的腹部。“简直可口极了。”

“可口？”

“嗯嗯……可口。”约翰手向下，温柔地将软软的小夏洛克捧在手心里。他用拇指和食指轻柔地滚揉着包皮，然后手指撸了一下天鹅绒般的茎身。他能感觉到手中握着的物事更热也更重了。

“约翰。”夏洛克轻叹一声，头微微后仰，脸贴住约翰的脸。

“嗯？”约翰继续轻撸，从夏洛克胯上抬起另一只手覆在肋下那个小小的子弹疤上。他拉开一点身子，张着嘴在夏洛克宽阔的肩膀上印下许多轻柔的吻。

“你可真是不可救药。”

“我不可救药？”约翰逗弄他，舌头在夏洛克左肩胛骨上一块烫伤的印迹上打转。他的阳物在约翰手中膨大起来，妙极了。

“彻底不可救药。我可真是个圣人，能忍受你和你的口味。”夏洛克嘟哝着，想要在约翰怀里转过身。约翰搂紧夏洛克的胸口，停止撸他的老二，只是将它轻轻地握在手里。“约翰。”

“嘘。”约翰温柔地抚摸过夏洛克的伤疤，来到他的心口。“心肝，你信任我吗？”

“是的。”夏洛克艰难地吞咽。他的阳物依然硬硬地在约翰手里。“显而易见。”

“好。这就好，亲爱的。”他将头靠在夏洛克肩上，站在那儿轻轻地搂着他摇晃着。他还没有太焦虑。很好。“我爱你。我爱你，非常非常。”

“我也爱你……”

“我知道，夏洛克。我知道。”约翰又摇晃了他一次，然后将拇指按在夏洛克老二敏感的头部，他的包皮被掀开。夏洛克战栗着，呼吸变得尖利。“感觉好吗，心肝？”

“好。”夏洛克吃力地吁出口气，又战栗了一下。“可是我想要看到—”

“我知道，亲爱的。你会看到的。”约翰在夏洛克肩上印下最后一吻，然后放开了他的老二。“我想试试看新东西。”

“好吧。”

“到床上来。”约翰放开夏洛克，然后拉起他的手，将他转过来。当夏洛克看到约翰一脸明亮的微笑看着他，脸涨得通红。他跟着约翰跨过柜子和床之间窄窄的距离。

“约翰，我们原先一直有面镜子放在那儿吗？”

约翰放声大笑。“不是的，心肝，那是新添的。”

“是从伯恩斯布里那家店买的吗？我瞧见你盯着它来着。”

“你可真是明察秋毫，聪明的家伙。”约翰踮起脚，他们现在面对着面，约翰用一个火热的吻捉住夏洛克的嘴。“我瞧见了它，觉得放在那块地方会很不错。正对着床。”

夏洛克看了他一会儿，然后又抬眼去看了看镜子。约翰观察着他动着脑子，心中大乐。“噢。”他恍然大悟，睁大了眼睛，嘴张成一个完美的O形。他看着约翰。“你从来没说过，我们本来可以再试试看—”

“然后再让你觉得不舒服吗？”约翰靠得更近，进入夏洛克的空间。“不可能的。所以，我找到了一个折衷的办法……”

“噢，约翰。”夏洛克的脸皱起来，几乎因为约翰买这件东西时所含的体贴而感到窘迫不安。

“上床，甜心。趴下来，”约翰靠上去轻吻着夏洛克，温柔地舔进他嘴里一下。“脸冲着镜子。”

夏洛克深吸口气，点了下头，任约翰引着他上床。约翰抓过两个枕头，一个垫在夏洛克脸下，然后抬起他的胯，将另一个垫在他肚子下。夏洛克蠕动几下，好让他的阳物舒服地安顿在软软的枕头里。约翰接下来飞快地脱光衣服，扔到一边，爬上床，来到夏洛克身边。他抚摸了一下潮湿的发卷，示意夏洛克抬头看着他。他的眼睛睁得大大的，已经有些忧虑不安，可是他的脸和颈子依然潮红一片。约翰埋下头，深深地热烈地吻了他。

“你想要试试看这个吗？”他贴住夏洛克饱满的嘴低声问。

“想要，约翰。”

“乖。”约翰再次抚摸了夏洛克的头发，用指甲轻轻挠着他的头皮。“看着镜子里。看着我，一如既往。”他温柔地吮吸着夏洛克的下嘴唇，一只手去抚摸夏洛克圆翘翘的屁股，那感觉又柔软又光滑诱人。“如果那不管用，如果像上次一样太过了……你得告诉我，好吗？”

“好的。”夏洛克轻轻吁了口气。约翰在床垫上挪到夏洛克身后，抬起他的胯。他飞快地瞟了眼夏洛克两腿之间，确认他还硬着，他的阳物和双球沉甸甸地垂在身前。

“抬起点儿，甜心，就像这样。”约翰抚摸着夏洛克的侧腹。他看向镜子，瞧见夏洛克大睁的双眼正从镜子里回看他。“你能看到我吗，就像这样？”

“能，约翰。”

“那就好。好极了。”约翰靠上前吻了吻夏洛克的肩胛骨，留意着抬起自己的眼睛看住镜子里夏洛克的眼睛，然后他一路向下亲吻舔舐着夏洛克的背。夏洛克的头伏在枕头上，比他的胯要低，这样约翰就能向下看着他大片白皙的背脊，一直看到镜子中反射出的夏洛克的脸。当他吻到夏洛克的屁股上，温柔地轻咬了下一边臀瓣，然后另一边，引得夏洛克叫了起来。他将一边脸贴在臀瓣上，稀疏柔软的汗毛痒痒地拂在他唇上，他将嘴凑近夏洛克的臀缝。“还好吗？”约翰着意看向镜子里。

“是的，约翰。”夏洛克轻叹道，扭了扭屁股贴向约翰的脸，以示强调。

“唔，美妙极了。”约翰又轻咬了一下，然后将嘴完全埋进夏洛克的臀缝里，舔舐着那里柔嫩的皮肤，然后舌头在那处小小的粉红的一圈肌肉上打着转儿。“心爱的，为我再把膝盖分开点。”约翰低声说，夏洛克照他说的做了，让自己更加暴露，约翰的嘴拂过贴在那处紧致的菊花上。他们之前也做过这个，是从前面，所以夏洛克还从没如此将自己展露在约翰面前。那里有稀疏柔软的毛发，粉红的穴口，颜色仿佛夏洛克脸上的红晕，嵌在和他身体其余部分一般白皙的皮肤上，这景象又可爱又情色。约翰看着眼前他的盛宴（着实是的），然后又看回镜中，欲望汹涌地张开嘴吮吸那处粉红褶皱的肌肤。夏洛克的姿势恰到好处；约翰能越过他圆润的臀瓣一直看到镜中夏洛克的脸。

“噢！”夏洛克瞪大眼睛张着嘴回望着他。约翰的舌头又打了个转儿，然后硬起压了进去，只是进去一点儿，紧绷的肌肉裹住他舌尖儿收缩跳动。夏洛克聚精会神地看着观察着他，凝视着他，他吮吸舔舐挺进他紧致的穴口，约翰的老二开始不安分。他贪婪地享用着夏洛克的屁股，看着夏洛克回看着他，这感觉实在下流到无以复加。

“美味。”约翰逗弄着他，眼睛离开镜子片刻，仔细看着眼前的成果。夏洛克的肛门被唾液润湿闪闪发亮。约翰将他的臀瓣分开更多，让他更加打开，看到一小滴前液从他阳物前端滴落到枕头上，当约翰动了动舌头，继续吮吸，夏洛克眼睛翻了上去。约翰闭上眼睛，舌头压进去更多，然后抽出来，张开嘴在夏洛克粉红的穴口印下许多轻柔的吻，又朝镜子里看去。

夏洛克已经又在看着他，从闪亮的镜子里看去，他就仿佛天使一般。他的头发干了，卷翘起来，乱蓬蓬地在头上，瞳孔大大的。一片潮红从他的脸颊一直蔓延到他的颈项和胸口，被雪白的枕头衬得格外鲜艳。他长长的手指紧攥住床单。

“还好吗，心肝？”约翰最后吻了一口，然后抬起手，轻柔地将一个指尖探进夏洛克的后穴。他向后一挺，大喘了一声。

“啊哦，好，约翰……”夏洛克仿佛喘息的声音充满兴奋，约翰将手指推进更深，感觉着紧紧的肌肉裹住他跳动，夏洛克喘息连连。约翰跪起身，眼睛依然盯着镜子，然后手掌抚摸过夏洛克伸长的背脊。

“很好。你这个样子可真美，趴在我面前，屁股翘在半空。”约翰扭动下手指，他的茧子蹭过未经润滑的肌肉，然后温柔地向前压上夏洛克前列腺那一点。镜子里他大睁双眼，身子跳了一下。“想要我继续吗，亲爱的？”

“想。”夏洛克直直地回看着他。“想，拜托！”

“很好。”约翰转身片刻，一只手从床头的枕头下摸出藏在那里的润滑剂，另一只的手指依然埋在夏洛克身体里。他回身，将手指抽出，看着镜中的夏洛克，掀开润滑剂的盖子，挤了一些在手指上。他纠结着是草草做下准备还是慢慢地来；夏洛克从镜中回看约翰的模样叫人喘不上气，可是约翰已经硬得发疼，简直要用尽全部意志力才能忍住不要直接长驱直入那个等着他的穴口。“好的。”约翰滑进两根手指，剪刀样分合。

“喔，噢！”

“就是这样，甜心。眼睛看着我。”约翰再次摩擦过夏洛克的前列腺，用两根手指打着转儿，然后抽出来，又加上一根。夏洛克抽搐着，弓起背，用胳膊肘支起身子。两条白白的大腿间的阳物通红通红的。“你可真是美极了……”

“约翰……”

“这么美，这么火辣。”约翰靠上去，用舌头顺着夏洛克背上长长的伤疤舔舐，夏洛克告诉过他那是在塞尔维亚，被一把鱼刀砍的。他留意着一直看着镜中夏洛克的眼睛。“浪极了。”他手指用力，在夏洛克胀起的前列腺上勾起。“我的……”

“是的……是的，约翰，求你。”夏洛克膝盖发力，向后挺身迎上约翰的手，垂下头咬住枕头。

“抬起头，夏洛克。”约翰沉声说，也许语气有些粗暴。“从镜子里看着我，心肝……”夏洛克立刻抬起头，眼睛睁得大大的水汪汪的，看回约翰。“乖孩子……现在你想要我的老二吗？”

“想，求你，约翰……”

“你还很紧。”约翰抵着夏洛克依然还有些抵抗的身体分开手指。“这样进去会疼的……”

“我不在乎。”夏洛克深深看进约翰镜中的双眼。“求你了，约翰！”

“好的。”约翰啵地一声抽出手指，夏洛克身子跳了一下。“身子放低点儿，心肝，趴在枕头上……这就对了。”夏洛克趴下去，约翰将枕头提上去垫住他肚子，这样就能自如地摸到夏洛克的阳物。他放低身子，头枕在床尾的枕头上，看着约翰抓起润滑剂的瓶子，给自己的老二做润滑，因为碰到了这么半天都没去理会的阳物，嘴里咝着气。

“约翰，”夏洛克急不可耐，抱怨起来，因此约翰在他微微张开的穴口又多抹了些润滑剂，然后直接抓住镜子中夏洛克的眼神，右手放在夏洛克肩上靠上前。他身子在床上趴得很低，因此约翰能覆在他背上。

“看着我，夏洛克。”约翰把自己握在手里对准，用自己阳物的头部顶住夏洛克的穴口然后进入。美妙无比。“我想要看着做，可是你得让眼睛一直在我脸上。还有，夏洛克，该告诉我的时候你得告诉我。明白吗？”约翰的声音很温柔，但是不容分说，夏洛克在镜中点头，整个身体都兴奋得绷紧了。

“好的，约翰。”

“很好。”约翰吁口气，把手放到夏洛克后腰上，低头看着自己整个没入，夏洛克紧致粉红的穴口被大大地撑开好能容下他，这真叫人难以置信。当约翰完完全全插入，他大声呻吟。约翰抽出一次，两次，看着自己滑进滑出，然后抬眼看回镜中。夏洛克全神贯注地凝视着他，眼睛和嘴都张得大大的，约翰开始急切地抽插。“噢，我操，你里面太他妈妙了，我的爱……”

“约翰，喔……喔！”

“看着我，夏洛克，”约翰跪直身子，两只手都抚摸起夏洛克的背，肌肉在他手指下起伏抽搐。他的发卷儿在头上弹跳，约翰握住他的腰，在这个姿势下，用前所未有的力度抽插，夏洛克的屁股滑溜紧致地裹住他搏动的老二，这感觉真是太不可思议。

“约翰，用力，求你。”

“好，我操。”约翰看着镜中夏洛克的脸，看着他的眼睛和嘴，当他开始加力，夏洛克脸上那种甜蜜几乎近乎疼痛的狂喜，正是完美的夏洛克。“操，心肝……你真美，真美……”

“约翰，约翰……”

“为我抬起来点儿，心肝。”约翰边抽插，边双手拢住夏洛克胸口拉起他。“一直看着我……”

“好……”夏洛克咝着气，约翰将他从床上拉起来，让他的背贴住自己的胸口，夏洛克身子向后沉下，屁股坐在约翰大腿上，约翰将能够把下颏儿歇在夏洛克肩上，看到镜中的他。

“行吗，心肝？”

“行，约翰……求你……”

“自己动你的胯。”约翰继续向上冲顶，他的大腿酸疼灼烧，夏洛克试着配合着约翰的抽插，绕着圈儿扭动了下胯。“哦，就是这样，你这神奇的小东西……完美，这么完美……”

“噢，老天，约翰！”夏洛克的阳物在他肚子上弹动，硬得皮肤都绷紧了发亮。斑驳模糊的镜中的他，放浪得叫人心醉，在约翰的阳物上起伏扭动，看着他，约翰突然间就接近了高潮。他不知道自己是否能慢下来，不知道自己是否想慢下来，夏洛克边摇晃身体边下压，已经开始抽动。他汗湿的脊背滑溜滚烫地贴住约翰的胸膛，发卷儿痒痒地拂着约翰的脸，而且整个时间里都一直看着凝视着约翰的脸。这用不了太久的。

“耶稣基督啊，夏洛克。”约翰倒着气儿，更用力地抽插。他的阳物直接冲顶在夏洛克的前列腺上，害他在约翰怀里剧烈颤抖，把约翰夹裹得更紧。“我还从来没有……你太美了。实在太他妈的美了。”约翰一只手抚过夏洛克的胸腹，看着自己用湿滑的左手握住了夏洛克的阳物，撸了一下。

“约翰……靠……我要来了……”

“我知道，心肝，我能感觉到你。”约翰更加用力，一只手握住夏洛克的胯，另一只握住他滚烫坚硬得不可思议的阳物。约翰从镜子中看到一些前液从顶端滴落，几乎当时当地就要爆发。“操，操，夏洛克……你得为了我现在就来……”

“好，约翰。”夏洛克更用力摇摆身体，攥住约翰握住他胯的那只手。“求你……求你。”

“看着我，眼睛看着我的脸。”约翰喘息着说，更用力地撸着夏洛克的阳物，把抽插的角度又向前调整了点儿。“为我来吧，你这下流、神奇的小东西……”

而他来了。镜中夏洛克张大眼睛，嘴张大发出一个无声的尖叫，约翰的阳物感觉到了裹住它的第一下抽搐，然后温暖的液体流过他的手，夏洛克的老二收缩抽动。他大口吸气，眼睛翻上去，顶进约翰的拳头中，然后又射了一次，两次，三次，他的屁股夹得紧紧的，挤捏着约翰的阳物，把他拖到了爆发的边缘。约翰没来得及制止自己，就把夏洛克一把按下去，按进床垫，压在他身上，猛烈地抽插，一只手依然环住夏洛克的阳物。几次用力抽插之后，约翰到了，用力射进夏洛克扭动的身体。他双臂搂住夏洛克的腰，脸贴在他结实的肩上，耸动着身子高潮着，精液溢了出来，顺着流到约翰的囊袋上和夏洛克的大腿内侧。

过了一会，当约翰缓过来回了神，他软瘫在夏洛克火热汗湿的身体上，双臂依然搂着他的腰。他抬起头，在镜子里看到了夏洛克的眼睛，迷迷蒙蒙，半垂着眼帘，脸贴在枕头上。“嗨。”夏洛克轻唤道，约翰吃力地挪动了下身体，脸重新靠在夏洛克肩上。他两条大腿火辣辣地疼，胳膊就像啫喱一样绵软无力。

“嗨。”约翰嘶哑地回应他。他吻了吻夏洛克的耳朵。“还好吗？”

“我这个样子躺在这里，这不是显而易见嘛。”夏洛克嘴唇翘起露出笑意。他还是有点上气不接下气。“谁知道你有这么厉害啊？”夏洛克调皮地说，然后双唇弯起变成一个真正温柔的微笑，他的双眼闪闪发亮，心满意足。

约翰哈地笑了声，回他以微笑，明亮的微笑，他真希望电话就在手里，能照一张照片。镜中反射回来的画面能叫人心中一紧：他从后面趴在夏洛克身上，在柔和的光线中，两张对着彼此镜像微笑的脸贴在一起。虽说他再也不可能忘掉这个画面。

“你要记得这个啊，等你看到信用卡账单的时候，心肝。”

“哎，我可再想不到有更好的挥霍闲钱的办法了，这件奢侈品可让我好好被干了一场。”夏洛克在高潮后，谈吐可不是一般的粗俗，他说起脏话来就像个水手。真叫人喜欢。

“你确定你没事吗，心肝？没有太过？”

“没有，约翰，这真是妙极了。”夏洛克动了一下，挤了挤约翰依然还在他身体里的那部分，然后在枕头上转过头，好能直接看到约翰的脸。“谢谢你。”

“应该我谢谢你。”约翰喃喃地说，吻着夏洛克的唇，然后是脸，轻柔地。他从夏洛克身子下抽出胳膊（在床单上擦了擦满是精液的左手），伸手抚摸着夏洛克的小臂。“就这样再待一会儿？”

“嗯。”夏洛克应了一声，约翰吻着他的眉毛，他的鼻子，夏洛克伸了下腿，好用一只脚勾住约翰的脚踝，约翰仍然趴在夏洛克两腿之间。

约翰看向镜子中，用拇指按揉着夏洛克的小臂，舒服地趴在他背上，而夏洛克闭上眼睛，身子放松，往枕头里又沉进一些。

而约翰知道的下一件事，就是几个小时后当他醒来，黏糊糊地贴在夏洛克身上，而夏洛克无疑黏糊糊地贴在床单上，他绝对美丽的睡颜从镜子中反射回来。


End file.
